Tumba
by Violette Moore
Summary: Algún día padre. Yo seré quien los asesine a todos. Llenaré tu cementerio de tumbas. A no ser claro, que otra vez muera.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama. Basado mayormente en las películas animadas donde aparece Damian_.

.

* * *

 **Tumba.**

* * *

.

.

.

Como en cada final de Octubre, el muchacho se les adelantaba. Era el primero en visitar a sus padres, limpiar las tumbas (no que estuvieran descuidadas y sucias) Ni Alfred o él permitirían que sucediera, pero Damian era meticuloso y hasta parecía que las lustraba antes de decorarlas con inciensos y flores. Nada de multicolores, solo rosas y crisantemos blancos. En cuanto al aroma de su elección, era vainilla ó lavanda.

Por tres años consecutivos lo había sorprendido, no solo a él sino a su guardián e hijos, pues el que todos tenían por pequeño Demonio se tomaba la libertad de colocar ofrendas para la familias Pennyworth, Grayson, Todd y Drake.

Contrario de la creencia popular, los asesinos respetaban, honraban y celebraban la muerte. Después de todo, eran ellos quienes hoy día, continuaban enviándole obsequios compuestos de carne, memoria y sangre.

Los rituales que acostumbraban en la orden duraban tres días y es así que su hijo regresaba a la isla, el monasterio o fortaleza de R'as al Ghul.

Nunca le preguntaba por el lugar donde se congregaban, suponía que de querer su compañía se lo diría, aunque quizás, fuera el momento de hacerle una visita.

.

Las muertes de su madre y "reemplazo" suscitaron hace pocos meses y aunque tenía una lápida con sus nombres en el mismo cementerio familiar, solo la de R'as fue atendida.

.

Él murió en la fecha que lo conoció y su hijo seguía sin superar la "traición". Cerró los ojos al evocar el momento y como se acostumbrara en algunas culturas, tomó su copa de vino y la vertió sobre la lápida a manera de saludo y de presentar sus respetos.

Las palabras que le dedicó Damian aún hacían eco en su memoria.

.

 _"Le debo una muerte a mi abuelo"  
"¡Es para honrar su memoria!"  
"Aunque tú no lo entiendas. Así fue como me educaron"_

.

Y aunque esa muerte, seguía sin ser anunciada, estaba claro lo mucho que le importaba.

.

Suspiró para sus adentros sin saber, si debía presentar la misma cortesía que ofreció a sus padres, por la mujer que nunca fue de su vida.

Thalía falleció al intentar arrebatarles la vida y fue tal su afán que asesinó al clon que ella misma creó de su hijo.

Hereje, su lápida aparecía sin nombre por petición de Damian y es que aquel calificativo no era precisamente para ser recordado u honrado. Su madre lo llamaba así para humillarlo, de la misma manera en que a él, lo llamaba arma.

Los detalles de su último encuentro, las razones por las cuales se "despidieron" fueron horrendas. Todos sus aliados tenían a Thalía por una maldita, asesina, loca y perdida. No que Damian no lo supiera, pero seguía siendo su madre y aunque dijera que no, él sabía que la quería.

Charlaron brevemente sobre eso. No dijeron nada profundo o sentimental, quizás porque los dos tenían el corazón roto desde hacía tanto que no sabían cómo demostrar empatía o sensibilidad.

Lo único que su hijo quería saber, era si en algún momento de su vida la amó. Y su respuesta fue, si.

Por un breve y cegador momento, él en verdad la amó.

.

Limpió la tumba de La hija del Demonio y la decoró con flores violetas y rojas. Alfred hizo lo propio por la del clon "sin nombre" y en ese momento llegaron sus hijos. Venían de ofrecer sus respetos en las respectivas tumbas de sus familias y al igual que él, estaban preocupados por el estado de Robin.

.

Este era el primer año en que regresaría a su tierra natal, como el último de los Al Ghul.

Nyssa y Dussan fueron vencidos hacía mucho en batalla, de sus primos, los que aspiraban a heredar el manto sangriento, el anillo de R'as, ser atravesados por el maldito puñal que prometía maldición e inmortalidad, estaban igualmente muertos. Perecieron en aquellos rituales salvajes de selección.

No le gustaba pensar en eso, en todas las cosas funestas que Damian tuvo que hacer para llegar a ser lo que es.

El chico que tocaba el violín, desaparecía en las mañanas para contemplar el amanecer y que en general, ocultaba su alma noble debajo de capas y capas de hostilidad.

.

.

.

Lo buscaron por el GPS, un montón de bonitos rastreadores que tanto Alfred como Dick terminaron por poner en todas sus ropas, desde aquellas esplendorosas noches en que el niño se les escapó por la ventana y regresó a casa estando más muerto que vivo.

Según los datos electrónicos, no se había movido del mismo lugar en horas. Eso los alarmó porque los asesinos, puede que quisieran eliminarlo para gobernar en su lugar.

.

No sucedió así.

.

Su hijo estaba dormido en la parte central de un muy antiguo y abandonado cementerio. Yacía con las ropas de Robin, en posición fetal, frente a una diminuta lápida que les congeló el alma.

 _Damian Al Ghul_ _  
2003-2010_

A su alrededor se encontraban multitud de flores de todas las clases y tamaños malditamente secas. Ese lugar, en apariencia, tenía sin ser visitado unos siete o diez años.

Ellos no entendían lo que observaban pero a él le causó verdadero horror que llevara horas recostado ahí. Lo levanto en brazos sintiéndolo sumamente frío, su rostro estaba enrojecido y manchado de llanto. Cuando comenzó a andar el camino de regreso junto con él, decenas de asesinos le salieron al paso.

Sus hijos se pusieron a la defensiva, Red Hood y Red Robin desenfundaron sus armas, Nightwing demandó respuestas.

 _—¿De quien era esa lápida?_

Nadie se atrevió a ofrecer respuesta. Solo se limitaron a decir que había habitaciones especiales para el heredero, su padre y aliados. Lo depositaron en una enorme cama y aguardaron a que despertara.

 _._

 _¿Esto hacia cada año? Tenderse en Campo Santo ¿Que significaba? ¿¡Qué, maldición, qué!?_

.

Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron junto a las primeras luces del alba, se sorprendió de verlos, pero más aún de que lo encontraran en el cementerio.

—Me asesinó. —explicó con apenas un hilo de voz. Escondiendo el rostro con la sombra de sus cabellos, sin mirar a ninguno en particular. —Thalía lo hizo porque yo no quería convertirme en su arma. Luego se arrepintió y me arrojó a las aguas del Pozo.

—No…—balbucearon tanto él como los otros. Jason se desprendió de su máscara y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! —gritó al resurrecto. —Mi irascibilidad, falta de control, sed de sangre, el que mi padre me odie...

—Yo, no...-comenzó a defenderse él, pero Red Robin lo detuvo.

—Esos detalles los recuerdo hasta ahora, porque en nuestro último encuentro. Cuando madre nos secuestró y convirtió nuestros cerebros en una putada, esos eventos bloqueados volvieron. Pensé que eran pesadillas, con las manos al fuego juré que eran pesadillas, pero cada vez recordaba más cosas.

Escapé.

Sé que lo hice.

Recuerdo la luz del sol al amanecer, la sensación del viento contra mi piel, creo que hasta había una sonrisa en mi rostro y luego el dolor. Algo me atravesó el pecho, la punta de una flecha y a esa siguieron varias más. Las cicatrices permanecen en mi piel morena, al igual que Todd tiene la suya. No hablo del color de sus cabellos que se vio alterado, sino de la cicatriz de la palanca. —Su hermano asintió, llevándose la mano libre a donde ocultaba la herida. Se aproximó a él y su pequeño Demonio, no hizo más que retraerse contra la pared y continuar narrando.

—La única forma de abandonar el gremio es estando muerto. Y yo lo sabia, pero aún así quise hacerlo.

Thalía ordenó mi muerte. No debe sorprenderles que lo hiciera ahora, Pero lo triste es que no morí.

Desperté vacío, un lienzo en blanco sobre el cual ella podía escribir la historia que quisiera y el resultado es este.

Una tumba vacía, de un niño olvidado, al que nadie ha llorado, ni acompañado en años.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

—No se veía así… —comentó tras varios meses de haber vuelto a la mansión.

Robin ya no salía a patrullar junto con él, ni Damian se dedicaba a entrenar. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo pintando, tocando el violín y también recitando canciones con una voz profunda y etérea. Sufría, sin lugar a dudas lo hacía y saberlo le calaba los huesos y por supuesto, corazón.

Jason refirió que seguramente se trataba de una "etapa" no resultaba sencillo recordar que estuviste muerto y saber que te asesinó tu propia madre debía ser la mas grande de las putadas.

.

Escucharlo hablar, le sentó como una cubetada de agua helada. Se había retraído tanto en los últimos días que honestamente, extrañaba el tono suave y jovial de su voz.

.

—El amanecer en Nanda Parbat, era más rojizo y menos anaranjado. Tienes suerte de que cada despertar en Ciudad Gótica se sienta igual, padre.

—¿Igual, como? —preguntó acercándose a él que comentaba todo esto recostado en uno de los sillones largos de la estancia. Su libreta de dibujo sobre los muslos, los audífonos puestos, las ropas consistentes en una camiseta blanca con cuello en v y unos pantalones negros largos y ajustados.

—Cálido…—se quitó los audífonos y él alcanzó a percibir algunos acordes de Mozart. Lo miró a los ojos y mentiría si dijera que algo de eso no le dolió. Una expresión demasiado rota y adulta en los verdes ojos de su hijo. Anheló la antigua majadería y soberbia. ¡Su vida! pues esto que veía no era más que una sombra del que reconoció como hijo. —Creo comprender por fin, por qué no te has rendido con tu amada ciudad. Cada amanecer susurra junto con el viento que algún día todo lo malo terminará. —lo abrazó.

A sabiendas de que detestaba el contacto físico y sorprendentemente, no lo rechazó.

—Estoy ignorando mi sed de sangre, padre. Pero ese impulso pronto me vencerá…—susurró a su oído aferrándose a su cuello. Él lo presionó con mucho mayor fuerza ahora. Jason también le advirtió sobre eso. No es que quisieran, es que necesitaban hacerlo. El Pozo de Lázaro devolvía la vida pero reclamaba sacrificio en compensación.

Pensó en vidas, incontable cantidad de vidas que tanto él como sus hijos protegían pero que, de no entregar, los enloquecería y en el peor de los casos. Eliminaría.

Llamó a Red Hood para que se convirtiera en el nuevo guardián de su hijo menor. Nightwing estaba en contra de alimentar esos impulsos, también de dejarlo ir pues apenas si se estaban llevando mejor.

.

.

.

—Las circunstancias cambiaron.—le recordó.

—¿De verdad? Porque creo recordar que hace cinco años, tú lo tenías por demente, desquiciado y maniaco.

—Luego se reformó y llegamos a un trato.

—¿Por eso ultimo te refieres a que no los asesinó a ti ni al Joker y que te conviene que mantenga sobre amenaza mortal a toda la escoria que se oculta en los muelles?

—Si

—¿Quieres que Little D, se convierta en eso?

—¿Lo llamas así?

—Se me acaba de ocurrir y no me has dicho que si.

—Damian necesita una guía que ni tú ni yo podemos darle. Además Hood tiene sus códigos. No le habría permitido quedarse si no fuera así.

—¿Matar a todo lo que se mueva menos mujeres y niños?

—Mata a los que son malos.

—¡Entonces matemos a todos y limpiemos la ciudad como quería R'as!

—Dick…

—Lamento interrumpir su amena charla, pero temo que el joven Todd, tuvo problemas con el chico. —Alfred les comunicó esto con la expresión neutra de siempre. Luego los condujo de la biblioteca al interior de la cueva.

.

.

.

Su petirrojo estaba inconsciente, sobre la mesa de exploración y Jason en ausencia de máscara, con las prendas sucias y ligeramente impregnadas de sangre. Al verlos, levantó ambas manos en son de paz y se comenzó a disculpar.

—¡Yo no le hice eso! —Richard resopló dispuesto a "demostrar" quien de los dos pateaba mejor. Él carraspeó para advertirles que si se peleaban o se movían, les iba a acomodar una golpiza cien veces peor.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Fuimos a los muelles, traficantes de blancas tendrían una pequeña fiesta ahí y se me ocurrió que sería un buen entrenamiento para D, lo que pretendía enseñarle o explicarle. Es que no es "necesario" matar a nadie. Yo lo hago por satisfacción, pero en teoría, sólo basta con derramar sangre.

—¿Lo has intentado?—preguntó Dick, ligeramente esperanzado.

—Contrario de él, la perra de su madre me explicó como funcionaba esto de ser "resurrecto" el tributo a entregar son almas y sangre. Para lo primero hay que asesinar, pero para lo segundo, basta con lastimar. No sé que tanto se calmen sus ansias después de hacerlo. Honestamente, yo no tengo problemas con "entregar" el paquete completo.

—Pff…

—Tranquilo sexywing, D es joven. Ese es otro tema que podría convertir su cerebro en auténtica mierda, pero me salgo del tema y el punto es que le agradó la idea porque al parecer está convencido de que con eso se ganará su afecto. —él rechinó los dientes y apretó los músculos totalmente indignado porque Damian no tenía que demostrarle nada. Él lo quería, aunque ninguno de los presentes se lo creyera. Todd continuo narrando, mucho más relajado.

—Comenzamos a poner a los civiles a salvo, a dejar a los matones inconscientes con un perfecto K.O y de pronto el chico se puso intenso.

Un sujeto del doble de su tamaño lo derribó al piso, comenzó a amenazarlo con la cantaleta de siempre. El cuchillo en sus manos, rozando la yugular y bajando de ahí hasta su pecho. Yo estaba un poco ocupado pero a nada de ir a ayudarlo. El tipo con el cuchillo abrió su casaca, rasgó algunas prendas internas, yo terminé con lo que hacía y me sorprendí de que D, no se moviera. Es decir, el gorila era grande, pero he visto mil y una veces el video de cómo pateó y cortó con su espada a Nightwing.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo le gané!—enfatizó el primero de sus hijos.

—Te costó heridas profundas. Y ni siquiera lo venciste, lo tuviste que amarrar con una puñetera cuerda.

—¡Porque es un insolente…!

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¿Qué sucedió después? —preguntó interrumpiendo la pelea entre los dos.

—Le quité a Godzilla y Godzuki se quedó ahi tendido, preguntando si era yo, su asesino.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo mismo quise saber yo. Dijo cosas incoherentes sobre no ser nada, merecer su castigo, querer morir.

—¿Piensas que son…?—preguntó Dick, y él le dijo que sí. Más recuerdos de su pasado. Más cosas que Thalía le hizo y que por obvias razones olvidó.

Llamó a Red Robin y le pidió que trajera ese nuevo aparato en el que estaba trabajando. Un proyector de sueños. El cuerpo de Damian ya estaba poniéndose enfermo con todo esto y si querían ayudarlo, debían conocer lo que no les estaba diciendo.

.

—Es una cruel intrusión a su intimidad. —Se quejó Dick, pero no se marchó. Damian, iba y volvía de la inconsciencia. Jason juró que simple y sencillamente se desmayó. Lo trajo a casa inmediatamente, no se golpeó ni causó ningún tipo de daño.

Timothy le colocó los electrodos y cada cosa en su lugar. Si funcionaba. El proyector debía hacer que vieran lo mismo que él, en una pantalla plana y a todo color.

.

.

.

El sueño era oscuro, apenas iluminado por un débil rayo de luz que debía provenir de una lámpara de aceite u antorcha. El escenario describía un calabozo, piedra porosa, suelo de tierra. Su hijo estaba recostado ahí y sobre sus formas había una persona que le cortaba la respiración. Sólo se veía su rostro, excesivamente pálido, gruesas líneas de la edad y de batalla, era un guerrero, aunque por la crueldad que transmitían sus ojos grises y aterradores. Todos estaban seguros de su oficio asesino.

.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó a su hijo como quien pregunta, qué sabor de helado prefieres.

—Nada…

—¿Nada?—refutó con burla y deleite. —Pensé que eras el heredero. Cuarto en la línea de sucesión.

—Ya no…—respondió con serenidad y lo que les pareció que era apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿No? Eso es bueno. Significa que sabes quien soy.

—Mi asesino...—la respuesta, los dejó fríos.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió prolongando su sádico juego. —¡Vamos! No cierres tus ojos, quiero escucharlo todo.

—Traté de escapar y fallé.

—¿En hacer que te maten o en el escape? —Damian y todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso. Su "asesino" sonrió. Dos hileras de dientes torcidos, algunos recubiertos de oro. —No me mientas, soy el verdugo. Tengo que escuchar tu final confesión. Sé que has intentado escapar antes, te rompiste los brazos, también las piernas, luego empezaste a tratar de matarte y yo quiero saber la razón.

—No quiero ser un arma. Madre ha dicho que el objetivo de mi existencia es convertirme en su espada. El soldado perfecto, futuro recipiente de R'as al Ghul.

—¿Y te da miedo?—el pequeño negó, aunque todos sabían que lo hacía por coacción.

—Por favor...mátame.

—Ah, pero este es el problema mi pequeño príncipe. Eres el único hijo de tu adorada madre. Todos los "demás" salen defectuosos. Sólo tú eres especial y luego de tantos intentos debiste aprender, que no te dejará morir.

—Las flechas…

—Sí, ¿cómo te va con eso? el dolor debe ser insoportable, pero creo también que te arrancaron la sensibilidad haciéndote caminar sobre carbón ardiente a la tierna edad de tres. ¿Cuantos tienes ahora?

—Siete.

—Mmmh…el "resurrecto" tenía casi el doble de tu edad.

—¡NO…! —los ojos del asesino refulgieron con verdadero gozo. Para esta parte del sueño, todos estaban convencidos de que sucedió, poco antes de ser arrojado a las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro.

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Además te harán un favor. Todo lo que está aquí…—mencionó tocando su frente con la punta del puñal. —Se borrará. No más sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones. Aquí entre nos, el peor error que cometió tu abuelo fue enseñarte a leer. Julio Verne, Los Viajes de Gulliver, Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm…pfff. Van a quemar todo eso.

—¡NO...! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN ARMA, NO QUIERO VOLVER! SÓLO MÁTAME, MÁTAME!

—¿Valió la pena? —preguntó ignorando sus súplicas. Mismas que ya habían hecho que Dick y Tim se abrazaran a si mismos y miraran hacia otro lado. —Escalaste alto esta vez ¿Dime, lo hizo? He oído relatos donde aseguran que lo último que viste, será lo primero que recuerdes al renacer. Concéntrate en algo bonito, no vayas guardar este viejo y feo rostro. Piensa en algo, lo más bonito, ¿Qué fue?

—Amanecía…—confesó y entonces él, sintió un nuevo estupor.

—¿Y qué más…?

—Nada más.

—Bien, como eres un chico verdaderamente bueno. Te diré un secreto que puede servirte en tu próximo intento. "Tienes un padre"

—¡Mientes! Ella me creo en su laboratorio como a Frankenstein.

—Te aseguro que es verdad, tiene tu mismo color de ojos y hasta comparte tu segundo nombre.

—¿Azules? ¿Los ojos de mi padre, son azules y se llama Bruce?

—Piensa en ello mientras te entierro esto...—el puñal entró en su pecho de una sola estocada, tan fuerte y profundo que obviamente. Lo despertó.

.

Damian gritó y se retorció agónicamente como si una vez más estuviera siendo asesinado. Alfred tuvo que sedarlo para conseguir calmarlo y en cuanto a él y ellos. No lograban concebir la idea de que los ojos de su hijo fueran como los propios. Las aguas de Lázaro no blanquearon sus cabellos como sucedió con Jay, transformaron su alma noble, el color de sus ojos.

Su identidad.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

De las primeras misiones que compartió a su lado, recuerda aquella en que se incendió gran parte de la biblioteca pública. La querella no era precisamente ahí, sino en el edificio gubernamental de junto.

Le ordenó poner a salvo a los civiles que pudieran estar aún trabajando. Su hijo fue escueto en su negación.

 _"_ _¡Qué importancia tienen sus patéticas vidas cuando hay universos enteros ardiendo, padre!"_

Él lo tomó por los hombros y tras zarandearlo un poco (por no decir, que amenazarlo con la hilera completa de dientes, músculos tensos y expresión severa) le recordó que a ellos. Eran los héroes, los chicos buenos. A ellos, les importaban sus vidas y si en serio quería portar el uniforme de Robin, tenía que hacerlo.

Damian desapareció como una exhalación en lo que él terminaba el trabajo duro. Perdió la noción del tiempo en eso e inclusive requirió la ayuda de Oráculo y Nightwing. Al concluir, lo encontró apostado sobre el techo de otro elevado edificio, la capucha negra ocultando su rostro, el rictus meditabundo. Observando las llamas que obviamente, ya habían dado buena cuenta de todo. Intentó confortarlo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, el chico reaccionó como animal herido, siseó y se retrajo hacia atrás, demás de mirarlo a los ojos con rencor.

Había lágrimas secas en sus ojos desprovistos de antifaz que él, medianamente se supo explicar.

Era solitario, quizás demasiado. Y era lógico suponer que encontró en los libros la compañía y el consuelo que todos los demás adquieren con amigos, conocidos y compañeros.

.

.

.

Eso lo pensó entonces, ahora creía que se trataba de _recuerdos_.

Su "asesino" comentó que quemarían todo eso. Las novelas que indudablemente, alimentaron su sed de libertad. No podía creer que su hijo muriera de esa manera tan cruel. Pero lo confirmaron al contemplar las cicatrices de las que Alfred antiguamente les habló.

Estaban a lo largo de casi todo su cuerpo y las creyeron producto de su entrenamiento asesino, a pesar de que el menor nunca quería charlar de cómo se hizo alguna de ellas.

La respuesta real era, que no lo sabía.

Todas esas heridas fueron previas a su resurrección. La más notable de todas era la que se colocaba a la altura de su corazón. La que se cobró su vida y ninguno de ellos estuvo ahí para ayudarlo.

.

Jason iba en el séptimo cigarrillo encendido y aunque normalmente lo mandaba a contaminar a otro lado, esta vez lo dejó. _¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Protegerlo? ¿O sanarlo?_ Si había sufrido tanto a tan corta edad. Richard le bajaba la temperatura con compresas de agua fría. Timothy sugirió que quizás, fuera buena idea volver a "reprimir" todo eso.

—Piénsenlo, las aguas del Pozo dejaron su mente en blanco por una razón.

—Convertirlo en lo que no quería. —le recordó Jason.

—¡Sí! Pero desde que lo conocemos es lo único que recuerda. Ha hecho avances con su temperamento. Aún cede a la sed de sangre, pero yo no diría que es el arma, que su madre o abuelo querían. Demuestra compasión, arrepentimiento. Hay ocasiones en que incluso sonríe con sinceridad.

—¿Cuando patea nuestro trasero y nos los restriega en la cara?

—¡Correcto!

.

Él reconoció todo eso y también recordaba haberlo visto deambular por la mansión observando las fotografías familiares, levantarlas con dedos trémulos y acariciar los rostros como si los conociera.

Ambos se parecían demasiado. Eso era algo que Alfred gustaba de enfatizar. Eran como dos gotas de agua a excepción de los ojos.

Le dolía en el alma saber, que había perdido el color de sus ojos. _¿Serían como los de su madre o su padre? ¿Cómo los de alguno de sus hijos adoptivos?_

Nunca lo sabría, aunque admitía que se había acostumbrado al color esmeralda de sus ojos. Le recordaba a Thalía, a cada uno de los Al Ghul, pero hasta ahora sabía que lo que veía en ellos, no era sed de sangre irracional y demencia temporal.

Eran las aguas del Pozo. Todos ellos, en algún momento de sus vidas perecieron y volvieron ahí.

Dios…

 _¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente al encamarse con la hija del Demonio?_

—Está despertando. —anunció Dick y lo vieron tallar sus ojos, antes de incorporarse y reaccionar con temor.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí…?—preguntó mirando la cueva. Sus rostros preocupados debieron hacer que se hiciera al peor escenario.

—¿A…cuantos maté esta vez? —miró las palmas de sus manos, seguramente buscando cicatrices o sangre. No había nada de eso. Hacía mucho de eso. De que perdiera el dominio de sí mismo y arrasara con hordas de hombres hasta perder el sentido.

.

Recuerda con dolor todas esas noches en que recibía una alerta roja de Oráculo y lo instaba a sacarlo de la escena del crimen o su padre (James Gordon) nunca lo dejaría ir.

Al despertar no recordaba nada y en su mayoría, acababa con aquellos que secuestraran, torturaran o asesinaran niños. Red Hood solía alabarlo. Nightwing reclamar, que por muy "asesino de las sombras" que fuera, seguía siendo un niño y no era natural, ni correcto. Que participara en todo esto.

Él solo suspiraba y decía que estaba bien. Estúpidamente, quería otorgarle una madurez mental y espiritual que no poseía a los diez años de edad.

.

—Ninguno. —concilió Richard, desacomodando sus cabellos, haciendo que la sábana que cubría sus formas descendiera del pecho hasta su entrepierna.

—¿¡Por qué me están viendo, pervertidos!? —reclamó a voz en grito y es que Damian jamás consentiría que vieran su cuerpo desnudo.

—Te estás poniendo interesante y queríamos discutir con Bruce, quien es el más apto para disfrutar tus encantos. —comentó Jason y Damian chasqueó con la lengua.

—¡Eso no es cierto, degenerado!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —refutó con una sonrisa tremenda. Damian rechinó los dientes y se levantó sobre la mesa de exploración. Los bóxer negros seguían sobre su cintura, las cicatrices de su espalda no eran diferentes a las que ya conocía. Él tenía referencia de cada una de ellas, posición, longitud. Pero hasta ahora sabía la causa.

Flechas, puntas de lanza, cuerdas que arrastraron y torturaron sus formas hasta colocarlo sobre aquel frívolo calabozo.

—¡Tú y yo estábamos en los muelles y después…! Después…—la vitalidad con que despertara su hijo, fue reemplazada por lo que supuso fueron los vestigios del recuerdo. Su cuerpo se dobló por el frente, sus ojos se anegaron en llanto. Richard se aferró a sus formas antes de que lograra caer. Permitiéndole como siempre, que sollozara, peleara o hiciera lo que quisiera hacer contra su pecho.

Damian se deshizo en doloroso y lastimero llanto. Él, que en su momento se había cuestionado si poseía o no corazón. Ahora desearía no tener ninguno.

Le flagelaba escucharlo llorar con tanto dolor.

—¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?

—No lo sé chico, no lo sé…

—¿Es lo que quería mi madre que sucediera? Regresarme al punto dónde me "reprogramó" porque lo recuerdo todo y prefiero la muerte a…

—Nunca lo volverás a hacer. —le aseguró el primero de sus hijos, mirándolo a los ojos con convicción. Richard también amaba el color de sus ojos. Pero no lo refería a las aguas del Pozo, ni a su abuelo o a su madre. Dick sólo lo veía a él. El principito malcriado que casi lo asesinó. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera noche que patrullamos juntos? Porque eras tan malcriado e insolente que no pudiste ir a la cama como un maldito niño normal.

—¿Que no se lo diríamos a Batman? —respondió como si él no estuviera en la cueva y tanto Jason como Tim, se burlaron.

—No, saltamos de un edificio a otro, del más bajo al mas elevado y te dije algo sobre ser…

—Libre, ni un Wayne o un Al Ghul. Ser solamente yo.

—Entonces, no importa lo que quisiera tu madre o para lo que te haya entrenado tu abuelo. Tú eres tú.

—Pero él me asesinó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó metiéndose en la conversación pues era obvio que su asesino conocía su identidad secreta.

—Mi abuelo, disfrazó su apariencia para no atemorizarme. Pero sé que era él porque es el único que puede empuñar la espada de R'as al Ghul, me marcó con eso como su sucesor.

—¿Qué…?

—Significa que no puedo escapar. Tus pesadillas, padre. Tus más horribles y tortuosos presentimientos se harán realidad.

—No…

—Algún día padre. Yo seré quien los asesine a todos. Llenaré tu cementerio de tumbas. A no ser claro, que otra vez muera.

—¡NO…!

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Alfred le obsequió un gato al inicio de la semana siguiente, creía que necesitaba pensar en algo más que tumbas y muerte. Damian lo llamó Pennyworth y para no confundirse entre uno u otro, aclaró que a su guardián lo referiría como abuelo. El adulto mayor, (que consideraba como a un padre) tenía su propio proceder con cada uno de sus hijos. Compartían cosas que no le decían a él por su autoridad de justiciero nocturno o padre. Como sea, su tutor pocas veces se equivocaba en los obsequios, consejos o reprimendas que daba. En este caso, tuvo que admitir que más que una mascota, lo que obsequió a su hijo fue un confidente.

Damian continuó encerrándose en el estudio que adaptó como salón de arte, pintando amaneceres en todas las técnicas que conocía. Los tonos que usaba casi siempre eran rojos con blanco. Las montañas nevadas donde se entrenó y al parecer murió. Los colores azules y violetas los usaba para describir el cielo en Ciudad Gótica y tenía razón al decir que a pesar de su oscuridad, en algún punto brillaba un débil halo de luz.

Era medio día cuando lo escuchó conversar con el felino como si lo hiciera con un amigo, le hablaba de su vida en Nanda Parbat, los maestros que tuvo, tanto de historia, ciencias o arte. Admiraba y adoraba a su maestro de pintura, un tipo extremadamente pálido, rubio y alto, descendiente directo de los romanos o por lo menos eso decía él. Sus ojos azules lo hacían pensar que poseía el conocimiento absoluto del mundo, que había visto y probado de todo. Como es natural llegó el día en que quiso hacerlo también y Marius Romaus murió.

Pudiera decirse que mintió al decir que previo a sus entrenamientos él jamás asesinó. Lo hacía con sus deseos egoístas y ambiciosos de tener una vida normal. Nicholas de Lenefent, su maestro de violín también murió por meter en su cabeza ideas promiscuas de unirse a un compañía de teatro ambulante.

Sonrió, ante la idea de que quizás, ahí habría conocido a Dick. A su maestro lo secuestraron, torturaron y llevaron a las orillas de Nanda Parbat cuando se presentaba en una pequeña y apestosa ciudad dónde también estaba el circo Haley.

"Aunque, por la diferencia entre nuestras edades es poco probable que sucediera, Pennyworth. ¿Quieres saber como murió?" —preguntó al gato y el felino simplemente se relamió. "Le cortaron las manos con que me enseñó a conocer cada pieza de mi instrumento y después, le prendieron fuego. Era un francés ebrio mucho más alto que mi padre, ojos color miel, cabello castaño, peinado en una coleta que caía con gracia por debajo de sus hombros. Escuché sus gritos de dolor y aspiré el olor de su carne quemada mientras se consumía hasta no dejar nada. Jamás asistió a un colegio de música como tal, su talento era natural y según R'as, debió vender su alma al diablo a cambio de esa manera tan sorprendente de tocar"

"Yo quería vender la mía, ¿Sabes? ¿Pero como le pides a un demonio que te libere de otro?"

.

Damian dejó sus pinceles, una vez terminado el décimo quinto bosquejo y tomó el instrumento que yacía sobre un pedestal no muy lejos del caballete.

Tanto él, como los otros pensaban que su salud y estado emocional pendían de un hilo. Cuando no dibujaba y pintaba hasta caer dormido, tocaba el violín hasta romper las cuerdas y sangrar sus dedos. No lo hacía dentro de la mansión sino que tocaba para su madre, sus abuelos, las tumbas.

Tenía un talento extraordinario eso se lo tenía que aplaudir, pero sus notas seguían siendo terriblemente melancólicas. Escapó por la ventana, como le gustaba hacer. A él le habría gustado seguirlo, el gato avanzó hasta colocarse en el rellano. Mirando a distancia, tal y como hacía él.

Las notas de Paganini rápidamente se escucharon de lo más bajo a lo más alto. Era la Sonata del Diablo y él suspiró para sus adentros.

.

.

.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. —comentó Dick, una vez se le unió.

—Estoy abierto a ideas. —respondió porque honestamente, no se le ocurría más nada que hacer con él.

Una flecha salió de la nada, cortando el viento y casi hiriendo a su hijo. El gato siseo como loco, sacando sus garras y mostrando la hilera de dientes completa. Damian le ordenó que permaneciera adentro de la casa, mientras mas ataques lo agredían desde todos lados. Richard saltó por la ventana dispuesto a ayudarlo, olvidándose de las ropas de héroe y lo mismo efectuó él.

Asesinos, vestidos de negro se repartían por todo el jardín de su mansión. Querían al heredero pues habiendo cumplido la mayoría de edad, debía regresar a su hogar. Damian sólo dijo que si lo "atrapaban" sería suyo. La sonata del Diablo se les metió en el alma, mientras acababan con los intrusos y reafirmaban la idea de que aquel, estaba loco.

Las aguas del pozo de lázaro se llevaron su cordura pero Thalía la recuperó al bloquear todos esos recuerdos. Sus maestros, las figuras paternas amadas y admiradas, una a una arrebatada en su afán de otorgar libertad.

Los asesinos que escapaban a sus manos o las de sus hijos, puesto que Timothy y Jason también escucharon los ataques y salieron con sus ropas civiles a la refriega, apenas si lograban aferrarse a él. Damian danzaba con su violín, como si fuera incorpóreo o se hubiera convertido en uno con el viento. Sonreía sin intimidarse y con soberbia, algunas puntas de flecha u hojas de espada lograban cortar su carne, abrir sus ropas, pero él seguía tocando. El cenit de la pieza se encontraba cerca, algunas cuerdas cedieron, pero no todas.

Él era un alma en pena, regresado del descanso eterno para sufrir mil y un tormentos.

Lo entendía ahora y se compadecía de su sombra, de su cruz. El sendero maldito y sangriento que estaba obligado a recorrer.

La pieza acabó, junto a un intento de lastimar a Alfred (los asesinos lo tenían rodeado y su hijo montó en cólera)

—Abuelo…—la ultima cuerda del violín se rompió cortando sus dedos y derramando su sangre. Los asesinos se sintieron seguros puestos a ofrecer un intercambio de rehenes. No obstante, no contaron con que su hijo volvería a ser el arma que era.

—Perdóname padre, porque he pecado… —comentó mirando a los ojos a su guardián y tanto él como Pennyworth supieron lo que haría. Sucedió antes cuando hablo de tener que defender a los suyos, proteger su castillo, pues había personas que a pesar de sus esfuerzos escapaban a la justicia y la única manera de deshacerse de ellas era matarlas.

Damian era quien cavaba esas tumbas y llenaba sus manos de sangre.

.

.

.

Al terminar, (y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien) volvió a disculparse por corromper el cementerio de sus padres. Él no agregó nada, porque sí, le ofendía que ensuciara el lugar donde yacían sus restos, pero agradecía tenerlo aquí. Sin importar como fuera.

Damian les dijo que ya lo recordaba todo.

Regresó de la muerte siendo un arma, el instrumento mortal que su madre deseaba y su abuelo admiraba. Cometió inenarrable cantidad de crímenes hasta que conoció a un nuevo sujeto. Wilson Slade, quien asesinó a su abuelo, pero mucho antes de eso, se anunció como su padre.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó él, ampliamente ofendido.

—Tal y como lo escuchas. Cuando estábamos a solas alardeaba de ser lo más cercano que tendría jamás a un padre. Entonces recordé que tenía uno. No podía ser él. No se parecía en una mierda a mi, así que me aferré a conocerte.

Debido a mi buen comportamiento, que incluía ostentar de vez en cuando una máscara de Anubis, Thalía y R'as me dijeron quien eras. Aún si jamás podía conocerte.

En sus planes nunca estuvo el que llegaras a conocerme. Al menos no como hicimos. Yo debía ascender al trono, comandar sus ejércitos, tratar de someter y conquistar al mundo, entonces tú llegarías. El Caballero de la Noche junto a toda la Liga de perdedores. Seríamos enemigos, padre. La pelea sería excelsa, soñaba con ella como el buen perro que era. Sin embargo, Wilson Slade tenía sus propios planes.

—¿Y cuales son los tuyos?—preguntó, mirando en los esmeraldas ojos del menor.

Damian sonrió con amargura.

—Tras la muerte de R'as, todo lo que quería era venganza. Luego de conocerte, mi deseo fue que formáramos una familia. Después Thalía murió, me recordó que no había sido más que un instrumento en su lucha y mis aspiraciones se fueron con ella.

La dominación mundial no me interesa, padre. Esa sed de sangre, como bien dice Todd aún hierve en mis venas pero tú me ayudas a controlarla. Después de todo, sigo siendo un perro que desea complacer a su amo.

Haré lo que sea tu deseo. —el menor bajó el rostro y se arrodilló ante él. Sus hermanos permanecían a cuestas, escuchándolo todo con la debida ceremonia. Impresionados, pues cerca de veinte cuerpos fueron muertos por sus manos de artista. _¿Cómo podía, dibujar lo más tierno, entonar las notas más gráciles y frágiles y después sostener una espada sin dudar?_

Era un ángel de dos caras, el Demonio exiliado del paraíso y condenado por atreverse a desafiar a su creador.

—Deseo que sólo seas tú.

—No puedo hacer eso. ¿¡No lo has entendido!? ¡No sé quien o qué soy! Los monjes en el Himalaya no me enseñaron nada. Tan sólo sé pelear y reaccionar.

—Eso no es cierto. —comentó Dick. —Sabes demostrar tu lealtad para quienes te son queridos. Aprecias la naturaleza y el arte. Me atreveré a decir que respetas la vida de la misma manera que a la muerte.

—¡Yo creo la muerte!—gritó.

—Sí, pero cada que lo haces una parte de ti muere…—eso lo comentó Jason, era el que más comprendía porque también lo sentía. Como resurrecto, asesinaba para matar una parte de sí. —Yo no sé decirte quién eres, pero puedo ayudarte con el qué. Eres un grano en el culo de todos nosotros. Molesto como tú solo, pero si vuelven. Ya sean veinte, treinta o todo un ejército te protegeremos.

A menos claro, que te quieras ir.

—¡No…! Yo no quiero…

—Entonces no lo hagas. —concilió Tim. —Cuelga la capa de Robin, sé un chico normal aunque sea por un rato. Ten amigos, quizás hasta una novia.

—O novio —se metió Jason guiñándole un ojo.

—Tt…

—Puedes hacer lo que tu quieras hijo, mi único deseo es que seas la mejor versión posible de ti.

—Lo intentaré, padre.

—Claro que lo hará, joven amo. —ultimó Alfred y el menor corrió a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Dick sugirió que tal vez fuera momento de llevarlo con los jóvenes Titanes, si su sed de sangre era así de implacable, requerían tenerlo "controlado" y bajo supervisión.

Él accedió.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Violette Moore**


End file.
